She's Gotta Have It
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: In the battle of the sexes, it's Jess versus Nick. Who will crack first. (Pure smut). *Thanks to Ztofan for the help and the title!*


_**Hands down, smuttiest thing I've ever written.**_

_**Pure smut. Little plot. You are warned.**_

Biting her lip hard, Jess felt the sharp, metallic tang of blood. She stilled her jaw and sucked in a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the tiny flicker of one of the bulbs in Nick's ceiling light and not the wicked things he was doing with his head between her legs. She tried to ignore the way his tongue snaked up her inner thigh, the sweltering feel of his hot breath on her skin, the way his scruff rubbed against her leg so deliciously.

This was his fault.

He was the one who had made the joke about, 'being able to play her like a violin' (to which she had decided not to correct his corruption of the colloquialism), that had started it all.

It was in her bed on a Saturday morning, after a particularly spectacular episode of sex which had left her toes cramping and hair wrapped around her face.

"What?" she asked, wincing a little as his scruff bristled against the soft skin of her upper boob.

"I said, I got you down. You dance to the Nick Miller beat now. I know how to play you, baby."

"Am I hallucinating or did I fall into a bad 90s movie? What the hell are you talking about?" Annoyed, she pushed her palm against his face until he fell back on his knees. Quickly she grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to her chin, narrowing her eyes as a grin spread over his face.

"What I'm trying to say, Jessica, is I know you inside and out. I bet I could have you begging for it in minutes." He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes and a smug smile and Jess's blood began to boil.

"IT?" she copied with a jut of her chin. "Huh. You're awfully confident." She folded her arms around the comforter and raised her eyebrows haughtily, "But let's remember, you're the guy who still hasn't explained his sexual attraction to ladybugs. I could have you on your knees with just a few well-placed words, Miller."

Nick scratched his neck and looked thoughtful for a second. "That sounds awfully like a challenge to me."

"You wanna take me on when it comes to sex? Fool." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, desperately trying to hold back the smile forming in her jaw. Hell she liked winding up this man.

"Alright. Deal. You - Me - tonight. First one to cave, loses."

Holding out her hand she met his eye, "Fine. Shake on it?"

Grabbing her hand he pumped it rapidly before quickly rolling back on his heels and nodding. "Good doing business with ya." Letting her eyelids drop a little, she slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, at the same time pulling the comforter down just a tiny amount so the curve that dipped between her breasts was just visible. She leaned forward. Just a little. But it was enough…

She saw that look - the really familiar one - on his face that said he was kinda 'in the mood.' Shuffling off the bed, he picked up his robe from the floor where it had been tossed the night before and quickly knotted it around his waist, before trying to get to the door without looking back. "Shower time," he cried, quickly ducking out of the room.

"Feeling a little hot there, Miller?" Jess cried after him, before settling down in her bed with a wry smile. "Such a fool," she muttered to herself again.

* * *

So that was why, ten hours later she found herself spread out on Nick Miller's mismatched bed, trying to think unsexy thoughts.

_Public transportation._

_Chemical weapons._

_The life of the Dalai Lama._

_Baseball._

_Ah._

She gulped down a cry when she felt his tongue snake up her leg, closer and closer until…

"Hmm," she whimpered, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth as the coolness of his tongue met her hot, throbbing center, slowing sliding up and down in a strategically planned manner designed to have her clenching her thighs around his head in no time.

So she resisted. Even when his hand began to creep up towards where his mouth was busy circling, almost lazily around her clit she held back the urge to push her hips on into his face and tell him exactly what she wanted. When his fingers began to dance over her folds she turned and tried to bury her head into the pillow, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Jess you taste so fucking good. Do you know that?"

When one long, expert finger slid inside her the air in her chest was quickly expelled. "Umph."

"Hmm, you like that huh? Shit you're so wet, I can see how much you want me inside you, you're practically dripping all over the bed." He lifted up his head (though she refused to look at him). "I know you love it when I finger you Jess, come on admit it." He stretched out his tongue and gave her cunt another long, lazy lick which had heat burning in her stomach as he hands clenched the sheet she lay on. "Yeah," he continued, his voice breathy and low, "And you just love it when I do this-"

She gasped as she felt his finger curve inside her, rubbing against that sweet spot which made her want to explode in frustration and excitement. The aching, burning, throbbing sensation inside was beginning to build and all she really wanted to do was relax and let him make her come… But no. "Yeah, come on baby," he urged, "Let go. Let me make you come. You know you want to."

This was a challenge.

Drawing up her heel, she dug it into the spot where neck meets shoulder and pushed hard, sighing at the loss of his mouth and hands but instantly feeling the heat inside begin to settle. They eyed each other for a second. Nick panting slightly as he sat back, face still glistening with her moistness, cock proudly jutting up. She had to look. Just for a second. She felt her hips twitch in anticipation, just wanting him, inside her now, riding her out and …

NO.

_Dammit Jess, _she told herself, _get some f-ing self-control._

Two can play this game she thought, licking her lips as she gave him a sly smile.

"See something you like, _Jessica_?" He said with a wink, clearly not missing her earlier glance.

"Perhaps," she said, rolling forward so she was on her hands and knees, "At least something I can make use of." Slowly she stalked forward, crawling closer, knowing he was watching the swing of her hips and the way her breasts swayed as she moved - feeling his arousal coat the air around the bed.

Reaching out she grasped her fingers around his hot length, pausing for a moment as she took in the heat and how hard he already was. A little shiver ran down her spine as she began to imagine how he would feel inside her, rubbing against her walls, filling her out. "Uh," she moaned (for his benefit, of course), rubbing her thumb over his tip and spreading the bead of precum out, letting its slickness glide her thumb around the head. "I can see someone is ready for me." Quickly, she reached down and ran her tongue over her work, tasting the saltiness it held as his erection jumped at her touch.

_Patience._

She squeezed a little harder, enjoying the way he pulsed in her hands and settling herself in between his legs, stomach flat on the bed so he could see the curve of her ass she worked. Oh yeah, she knew how to push Nick Miller's buttons.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like your cock, Nick?" Slowly she licked the underside of his erection, keeping her eyes on him all the time and enjoying the way his face flickered in pleasure.

"Is that so?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Uh-huh. It's just about my favorite part of you," she teased, trailing a finger over his stomach as she talked, his muscles contracting under her touch.

Her lips wrapped around his swollen tip, her tongue circling it and sucking it leisurely. All the while watching him react, a smile dancing on her mouth. Her lips smacked lightly as she pulled away, running her tongue over them once more, rolling her hips into the bed and reveling in the way his eyes widened.

"I like it so, so much." She gave him a squeeze and began to rock her hand up and down, just slow enough to bring him to that point where he would beg. "It's so big and hard and - _thick-"_

Coughing a little, he clenched his fists. She saw his stomach muscles tighten. He was trying to hold it in. Not let her get to him.

"And when it's inside me, I just wanna scream 'cos it fills me up so good."

Ha.

"It's always been good to me," he quipped, his eyes darting to the wall behind her.

Diving forward, she slid him in her mouth again, this time alternating between soft suckling and quick tongue twirls, all the while continued to drive her fist up and down. "Mmmmm," she mumbled, knowing the vibrations were hitting him exactly where he couldn't resist.

With her other hand, she reached for that soft spot of skin between his cock and balls that she knew made him whimper. She slowly teased it with her index finger, softly rubbing it in a circular motion - adding the sensation to her mouth and her hand. He could not last must longer.

But damn if her body wasn't getting wound up at the same time. His hard dick in her mouth, the sound of the groans he tried to hide and that irresistible scent of sex that he gave off was making her pent up. Between her legs was becoming unbearably damp. Her cheeks were flushed. Her heart was starting to pound as the more she got into her task, the more she wanted him - on her, in her - like ten minutes ago.

Hungrily, she ran her teeth over him as her lips slid away. He shuddered. Quick as a flash she had him in her mouth again, deeper that she ever had before. He was hitting the back of her throat and she was struggling not to gag, taking him deeper and deeper- "Oh God," he cried, "That feels fucking amazing-"

_Ha._

"Fuck Jess!" he cried, grabbing her shoulder and maneuvering her onto her back, rolling on top of her so her hips were pinned down and his arousal dug into her belly, feeling so damn good she could probably have got off just bucking up her hips and dry-humping the hell out of him.

He didn't miss a beat, grabbing her breasts and kneading them greedily in his hands, suckling a soft pink nipple in his mouth like a man possessed. Startled, she rolled her body up into his, digging one hand into his shoulder and another into his ass - pressing his hips tighter against his. He was so, so hard…

He pulled himself up a little, until his lips were next to her ear. He was whispering.

"You have the best tits Jess, so soft but firm and those little pink nipples, they just beg me to suck on them. But my favorite part of you-"

_Oh God, _she thought as he shifted his body, dipping one hand between them, rubbing her clit almost idly before slipping one, then two fingers inside her, twisting and stretching them as she throbbed around him.

"Oh yeah, I can feel you. You've never been this wet before have you? Your clenching around me - I can feel your walls squeezing as I stroke your pussy. So smooth and hot for me, I can't wait to drive my cock inside you and stretch you out, have you screaming my name until they're banging down the door for you to stop-"

His words were tipping her over. Every dirty little thing he said chipped away another layer of restraint. And with his body on hers, his hot skin, tongue and lips working at her breasts, his fingers teasing her into pent up agony - she thought she might burst. But a little voice inside kept that tiny piece of her just focused enough to keep the growing tension at bay, though she longed to give in.

"Give up?" he asked, panting and pressing his hips into her, moving so the bottom of his cock rubbed against her clit.

"No," she sighed in a sort of muffled half cry. The friction was becoming unbearable. The build-up sharp, almost painful.

"Come on," he growled in that gravelly tone that rumbled straight to her belly and gave her chills, jutting into her sharply, "Let me put it inside you. It'll feel so good. Let's just forget this game-"

And hell she wanted to say yes. Give into this wave of pleasure that was rising up inside. Let him push his hardness inside her. It would be easy, just a shift of her hips-

"Jessica," he whispered into her ear.

_Enough!_

Frustrated, she dug her knee into his thigh, quickly rolling him over and settling on his hips, locking him in place underneath.

"I knew it-" he began, stopping when she took hold of his length and began to pump it furiously, as she grabbed at his hair covered chest with the other.

"Say you want it," she commanded. They locked eyes and he groaned.

Then his thumb was on her clit again, circling against the hot wetness; her eyes rolled shut as she struggled to concentrate.

"Never," he panted, slipping his finger back inside her, working that magic spot that had her toes curling again. "You need this Jess. Come on, admit it."

"Oh," she whimpered as he pressed his fingers tightly into her, "You forget I have my little rabbit friend who can take care of me. All you have is that dumb old hand."

"This hand?" he asked, pressing further into her so the burning became just too much.

"Give in," she growled as she worked him with her hand harder and faster.

"Never," he moaned.

Then there was a pause, less than a second. He caught her eye, her mouth dropped open.

And somehow he was at her entrance, pressing inside her, gliding in easily because she was so damn wet it was ridiculous.

"Jesus Jess I love being inside you, you're so damn hot and tight," he groaned as his hips met hers. Fully sheathed inside her, she felt her walls throb around him, adjusting to the intrusion whilst hugging his cock like he belonged there.

"What the hell were we playing at?" she asked, hands on his chest, hips rolling against him.

"I don't fucking care," he replied, reaching up for a wet, hot kiss as he started to drive up into her.

It didn't take long for them both to be a hot, sweating mess. Jumbled, uncoordinated thrusts and the groping of flesh filling the few minutes it took her to feel fit to burst with tension. Curses and moans and cries spilling from both their lips, letting out the frustration they'd both tried to hide.

"Oh shit, oh shit…" She was rocking her hips back and forth, the friction getting out of control - she was losing all control.

"Come for me baby, I wanna feel you come on my dick."

And those words shattered anything she had left, crying out his name, she clenched her thighs around him, riding out her orgasm while tipping him into the precipice of his own. His hands dug into hips as he pulled her tight, pressing up into her as he shuddered through his release.

Then all was quiet apart from the heavy breathing of them both. Sliding off, she rolled to his side, letting her body cool. He turned to her, palming her cheek before giving her a soft, lazy kiss.

"So," he asked, "I won."

Her mouth dropped open in indignation, "No you did not."

"I so did," he whined, pinching her hip and she flinched against him.

"Hey! You did not. It was at best a draw."

"A draw?" he spat, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth, "There is no such thing in the world of sports as a draw. I demand a rematch."

"Oh do you?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice dropping an octave into that deep, husky accent she couldn't resist. There as a crackle between them, Jess bit her lip and smiled.

"You're on!"

**_Review if you dare!_**


End file.
